Butterflies
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Imaizumi was convinced Naruko had cast a spell on him.


**Title: **Butterflies

**Summary: **Imaizumi was convinced Naruko had cast a spell on him.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em, sadly.

**A/N: **Happy New Year!

**~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~**

**~Butterflies~**

Imaizumi was certain he was under a spell.

When it happened, he had zero idea. How it happened, was even more of a mystery. But as uncertain as he was of all these minor details, he had a fair idea of who was behind it. The person behind the whole ordeal was someone from his own team. That he was sure.

Small, loud, boisterous, annoying, fiery, _flashy._

Naruko Shoukichi, his name was. And he, Imaizumi was certain, was the culprit.

He never meant to judge and point fingers without an actual proof. He hated jumping to conclusions just as much as he believes it would bring no good. This time, however, was different. He may have no evidence, but his mind was set. Naruko was at fault, and that was undeniable.

At first he thought none of the strange feelings welling up inside his chest. He had not known of the spell before. He ignored it, because after all, the crazy beating of his heart only happens around Naruko. However, as the days go by, it became quite troublesome. And when the redhead would invade even the depths of his dreams, he finally realized he was caught in the redhead's spell.

The redhead had placed butterflies inside his stomach without his knowing, fluttering whenever their master was close by. Naruko had placed vivid images of himself in his thoughts, and Imaizumi was powerless to prevent it from happening. Naruko made sure his voice would still be ringing in Imaizumi's ears even when he was no longer talking, and no matter how much he tried, Imaizumi couldn't stop it. Imaizumi was sure Naruko had also taken control of his heartbeat, for every time he will notice Naruko looking at him—eyes soft and shining with a strange light he couldn't figure out—his heart was almost instantly be prompted by an unknown force to beat in a deafening pace. The spell even have a few side effects, for Imaizumi would feel his face burn, whenever Naruko's spell would activate.

Imaizumi wouldn't have paid it any mind if the spell was weak. But as his luck would have it, it was not what he wished it to be. It was the first time he had been under a spell but somehow, he could tell just how powerful it was. At one point, he even became terrified that there will be no cure. He felt trapped, like small moth to a spider's web. Struggling was futile. The spell seemed to be unbreakable.

He worried he will be stuck with the spell for the rest of his life.

He knew he needed to talk to Naruko. He have to tell him to stop casting the spell on him. He have to try. Naruko would listen to what he had to say. He knew the other would understand. He just have to tell him and explain that it was distracting him, and that it was giving him sleepless nights.

Oh, if only it was that easy.

How could he possibly tell the redhead about his problems? He can't just walk in front of Naruko and tell him, "Oi, Naruko I can't stop staring at you, that's why I'm can't focus on cycling." Nor could he casually tell him that, "Hey, I can't sleep at night because I'm thinking about you all the time."

Wouldn't Naruko be scared of that? He would certainly think he was a creep, and Imaizumi certainly didn't want that to happen. Besides, the butterflies—Imaizumi was sure they had evolved into _hummingbirds _by now—fluttering inside his stomach whenever he was close to the other teen always prevented him from confronting Naruko.

Just a glimpse of Naruko, with his fiery red hair and bright smile, was enough to render Imaizumi speechless. Just a pat in the back or a small bump—shoulder to arm—can make him motionless. It was a terrifying spell, knowing none was affected but him.

But Naruko doesn't seem to know. Despite being aware that it was the redhead's fault, Imaizumi was just as convinced that Naruko was completely unknowing of the spell he had put Imaizumi under. And it was as terrifying, if not more.

That moment, the only logical solution he could think of was to keep quiet about it. He kept all of it to himself. He suppressed them, the best he could. Hoping that the strange feelings in his heart and mind would never resurface again.

He realized too late, that such reaction was a mistake. The more he tried to suppress it, the more he tried to fight the spell, the stronger it becomes. The butterflies were harder to control, his thoughts now wild and spiraling. Yet somehow, it was always moving towards the redhead. And his heart, the one thing he thought he could trust, had betrayed him—beating so loud that he feared Naruko would hear.

Everyone seemed to notice, his teammates, his friends. Everyone but the caster.

But he no longer could take it, his heart feeling as if it was about to burst. And as embarrassing as it was, he came running to the one person he knew he could confide into. His mother. He had told her about the spell, ranted about the effects it has on him. He told her the spell was undoubtedly Naruko's doing. And when he was done, she laughed. She had called him silly, her eyes glinting knowingly. Imaizumi found his brows furrowing. This was no laughing matter, he told her. He was under a spell and he needs a cure. She laughed even more, and Imaizumi wanted to protest. But then she stopped and apologized. Then she looked into his eyes seriously. She had said that there was no cure. It was a hopeless case she had told him.

Imaizumi drew in a breath. He was doomed.

But then her mother smiled and said the spell wasn't entirely a bad thing. Imaizumi froze. What?

Then she dropped the bomb, softly but with the same effect.

_You're in love._

That's what she said, and Imaizumi staggered backwards. He lost his strength followed by his balance. He landed on the couch hands on his face.

_In love…_

_ He was in love._

_ He was in love with Naruko._

He took a deep breath, silent for a moment before a laugh escaped his lips.

_Of course._

_ Of course he was in love._

That would explain everything. The spell, its effects. All of it.

Perhaps it was the due to the spur of the moment. It could also be due to his relief. But he found himself throwing logic and cycling to Naruko's house. He was pedaling so fast he believed he could win a dozen road races all at once.

And when he arrived at Naruko's place, he gave the redhead no time to react as he pulled him in a hug. It was the first time he lost control of his mouth and revealed everything about the spell to Naruko. He knew Naruko was confused, so he ended his statement with something that would sum it all up.

_I love you._

Then released Naruko from his hold. He did it to look at the redhead's face. He was glad he did. Naruko's face whole face was red, such a color really suits him, Imaizumi concluded. Naruko was stuttering, crimson eyes darting back and forth as he clutched his chests, just above his heart.

For a moment, Imaizumi thought he was casting a spell on Naruko as well. The redhead was struggling with his words, Imaizumi could tell. Naruko looked contemplative, his face still painted with a red hue before determination made its way into his blushing face.

The answer Imaizumi had been waiting for came with the hands on his shoulders and the soft warmth over his lips.

As they kissed—chaste, light and clumsy—Imaizumi knew he was right after all.

He was definitely under Naruko Shoukichi's spell.

**~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~**

**A/N:** First fic for 2k15! I hope you had fun! Thank you!


End file.
